


The Missing Piece

by moriya



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: saw that you were askin for prompts- how about a nagron reincartion fic where they find each other again for the first time in modren days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agron always felt that there is a piece of him missing. Sometimes he woke up late at night, reaching out in bed to someone who shouldn’t be there in the first place, and then he tried to ignore how painful it was to find the bed empty aside from him every single time.

You would have thought it would get easier over the years. Or at least this is what his brother Duro kept telling him as he watched him agonizing. But he was wrong. It never got easier or better, it only became manageable. He learned how to leave when a part of yourself is not with you. It was that or going crazy.

That is, until the day he saw him.

He was breathtakingly beautiful. He was perfect for Agron even before he uttered a word. Agron fell for him so hard and so fast it was frightening. And that feeling that settled in his heart, causing him nothing but pain and remorse? It was blissfully gone. 

Agron finally found him. He found the man that, as corny as it may sound, completes him.

His name was Nasir. 

And Agron was determined to win his heart, whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir’s life could be summed out like that: Before Agron and Post-Meeting him. That is how huge an affect the German had on him. It was like he sound something he never looked for- his soul mate.

Nasir was a happy person. He never thought there was something wrong with his life. Meeting Agron showed him how fundamentally wrong that assumption has always been.

It seemed like he got so used to feeling alone and empty that after a while he forgot what it’s like not to feel it. That is, until he met Agron.

Agron, who made everything seem better. Agron, who made him so immensely happy from such small and silly things.

Agron, who to Nasir is unceasing surprise, for some unfathomable reason, seemed to feel the same. 

At first he was so adorably awkward, back when he thought Nasir may not feel the same for him. Like he had any choice in the matter. 

Agron was so… he wasn’t perfect, he had his flaws and all that, but the thing is, those flaws that made him imperfect fitted perfectly to Nasir.

He may not have sought out Agron, but he was sure he would never ever let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A treat for you since you asked so nicely for more!

**Author's Note:**

> It feels sort of right to stop it here, but if you want more of that verse, all you have to do is ask :)


End file.
